


Midnight Romeo

by Puffcat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, I WROTE SMUT, Imperial Pair, M/M, dont look at me, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffcat/pseuds/Puffcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night rendezvous in the prefect's bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Romeo

_Prefect’s bathroom, midnight. –Keigo_

For all of the often dramatic or long notes Tezuka usually received from his Ravenclaw prefect of a boyfriend, this one had been surprisingly short and to the point. Which was more than enough to pique his interest, despite the proposed time being well after curfew. Ah well. He had good enough standing with any of the teachers so that, in the highly unlikely event that he got caught, he would be able to get off with a mild warning and nothing more.

Deciding that he wanted to take some time for an actual bath before meeting Atobe, Tezuka arrived at the door to the bathroom at eleven o’clock, giving himself a solid hour. He quietly murmured the month’s password, _wolf’s bane_ , and slipped inside. The large room was blissfully empty, much to Tezuka's relief, and his footsteps on the smooth marble floor echoed off the high ceilings. The mermaid on the wall mosaic, awoken by his entrance, watched with poorly concealed interest as Tezuka methodically undressed, folding his robes in a neat pile and placing them just far enough from the edge of the tub to avoid them getting wet.

He then made his way over to the extensive array of taps at the far end of the room. He was still not completely sure of what each one did, not seeing any need to experiment like the other prefects. He knew how he liked his baths, and preferred not to change up his routine. This sentiment was shared by Sanada Genichirou, one of the Slytherin prefects as well as a quidditch rival. But knowing Atobe would be coming to join him, Tezuka chose things they each might enjoy. Water rather on the hot side for both of them, and soft purple, lavender scented bubbles for Atobe. As an afterthought, he turned a tap that added a shimmering gold mist-like substance to the water. He’d heard Shiraishi mention it was excellent for relaxing muscles.

Finally satisfied, Tezuka slid into the bath, sighing as the hot water engulfed his body. Wading over to where his robes lay, he carefully removed his glasses, folding them and reaching out of the tub to place them on top of his clothes. He could already feel the mist working, the ache in his shoulders slowly beginning to dissipate as the golden substance swirled on the surface of the water. Taking a breath, Tezuka dunked his head under, thoroughly wetting his hair. Upon surfacing, he pushed the dripping strands out of his eyes, and settled down on one of the benches lining the sides of the tub. Feeling very comfortable, and just a bit drowsy given the later hour, Tezuka tipped his head back, reclining against the wall of the tub, and closed his eyes.

 

Right as the large clock on the wall chimed, signaling twelve o’clock, the door to the bathroom creaked open, revealing the arrival of someone else. And Tezuka knew exactly who that someone else was.

“Ah, I see you’ve already prepared the bath for us, how thoughtful…”

Not bothering to turn around and look, Tezuka merely listened to the rustle of Atobe’s clothing as he disrobed, preparing himself to join his boyfriend. If he had been listening closer, he would have heard the click of a small vial being placed by the edge of the tub, some distance from where he sat.

Only once he heard Atobe entering the water did Tezuka finally open his eyes. Atobe stood in the center of the huge bath, rubbing soapy water over his skin. The moonlight streamed in through the windows, water catching the light of the glow as it flowed in small rivulets down his smooth, toned arms and back. Tezuka couldn’t help but watch, enraptured, as Atobe dove under the water, reappearing a moment later to throw his head back, tossing his hair out of his eyes and sending droplets flying out behind him.

At that point, the Tezuka could stay sitting no longer and rose, wading out toward the center. Atobe turned as he heard him approach, gazing at his shoulders and chest appreciatively. Reaching out, Tezuka rested his hands on Atobe’s hips, soundlessly pulling him closer. Atobe leaned in, winding his arms around Tezuka’s neck and nuzzling the soft skin under his ear. “I’m glad you came…” He murmured quietly against his neck, his words turning into a pleased sound as his boyfriend began to rub small circles where his hip bones jutted out slightly from his body.

“You knew I would.” Tezuka responded easily, keeping his voice just as low. He turned his head slightly into Atobe’s wet hair, inhaling his scent. The lavender had been a good choice, it mixed wonderfully with the body lotion he used, drowning Tezuka in a smell that was relaxing, yet uniquely Atobe. Though he wasn’t given too long to revel in it, as Atobe slid his fingers over his jaw, drawing him down into a slow, yet passionate kiss.

Tezuka wasted no time in responding, following Atobe’s lips with his own in a sensual dance. His hold on his hips tightened as he felt the tip of Atobe's tongue skim across the seam of his lips, asking for entry. It was granted without question, both of them shivering as the kiss deepened. Gradually, without breaking contact, Atobe backed the two of them up, just next to the bench where Tezuka had sat minutes ago. As soon as Tezuka's back hit the edge of the tub, he ground his hips forward against Atobe’s, making him gasp into his mouth as their growing erections rubbed together.

Spurred on by the sudden friction, Atobe smoothed his hands down Tezuka’s spine, all the way to the swell of his backside. He lightly squeezed the firm skin in his hands as he stroked Tezuka's velvety tongue with his own, swallowing the deep groan he pulled from him. Atobe vaguely noted with satisfaction that Tezuka seemed not to care in the slightest that anyone could walk in at any moment, too busy with moving his hips in tight, rhythmic circles, seeking more contact, anything to ease the heat beginning to coil in the pit of his stomach.

Breaking the kiss, Atobe switched his attention to Tezuka’s neck, lapping up the warm water that ran down the smooth, unblemished flesh. A particularly forceful press of his hips caused Atobe to jerk forward, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Feeling Tezuka’s slight flinch and hitch of breath, Atobe stroked his tongue apologetically over the bite that would surely bruise, soothing the reddened skin with warm licks. That seemed to do the trick; he felt a hand tangle in his hair, fingers massaging his scalp as they ran through his wet locks.

Confident that his actions had sufficiently distracted Tezuka, judging by the insistent twitch of his now completely hard cock against his thigh, Atobe reached behind him, fumbling for the vial that he had left at the edge before entering the bath. Skillfully, he pulled out the stopper, and dipped two of his fingers into the slippery, pearly white oil inside.

Tezuka, meanwhile, was so focused on the pleasurably painful sting of Atobe’s sharp canines sinking into his neck, that he didn’t notice one of his hands leave his body. “Ah…!”  He couldn’t hold back the startled exclamation that escaped him as he felt fingers slip between his cheeks and run teasingly over his entrance.

And as one of those fingers sunk steadily past the tight ring of muscle, Tezuka was completely unprepared for the bloom of smooth heat and sensation that followed. His knees weakened and he shuddered, collapsing slightly against Atobe. “M-Mmn, Keigo…” He whimpered, the new sensitivity shocking him. His sense of feeling was definitely heightened, he could feel every movement of Atobe’s long, slim finger inside him. Tezuka heard his low, seductive laugh in his ears as Atobe took in all of his reactions.

“Do you like it, Kunimitsu?” He purred, moving in to suckle lightly on the skin just under Tezuka’s jaw. He slipped another finger in alongside the first, pumping them in and out of him lazily. “We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately… I thought you deserved something special…” With practiced ease, Atobe located Tezuka’s prostate, ghosting his fingers over the bump teasingly, just enough to make him squirm.

The lust was beginning to take over Tezuka’s mind, making him feel dizzy. Panting softly, he let himself push back against Atobe’s fingers as they opened him up, slick digits working against his inner walls. He turned his head, nudging Atobe’s nose with his own, prompting him to claim his lips hungrily.

Though he projected a calm, dominant aura, Tezuka could tell he was not completely unaffected. He kissed with hurried fervor that had not been there before, and his stiff cock was steadily leaking precome, the clear liquid dissolving instantly into the bathwater. Tezuka clumsily pulled Atobe flush against him, wanting as much contact as he could get. He sucked Atobe’s bottom lip between his own, nipping at the soft, reddened skin.

Atobe growled, wasting no time in adding a third finger. This time, he did not tease, mercilessly rubbing his fingers against Tezuka's pleasure spot, relishing the broken groans his actions provoked.

“N-Nh…. Please…!” Tezuka needed more, more than Atobe’s fingers, more than his hot kisses. He rutted shamelessly against him, pleading him with actions as well as words to hurry, to take him already.

Luckily, Atobe took pity on Tezuka, heavily flushed and needy as he was. He himself was nearing the end of his patience as he pulled his fingers out. “Turn around…” He ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Nodding, Tezuka shakily turned, barely holding back the soft whine that bubbled up in his throat from the sudden feeling of loss. His hole quivered in anticipation, and he braced his hands on the edge of the bath, knowing he was in for a hard ride. For the second time, Atobe reached past Tezuka and into the bottle, coating his fingers liberally before reaching under the water and slicking up his hard, pulsing cock.

And then finally, finally he was pressing into Tezuka’s hot, wet tightness, releasing a slow, shuddering breath as he draped himself over his back, holding his boyfriend still by the hips. “Merlin, you feel amazing, Kunimitsu…” Atobe crooned softly, sucking small, dark lovebites along the back of Tezuka’s neck to distract him from any pain as he gradually worked his length deeper inside.

Tezuka could only groan, any coherent thoughts pushed out of his mind by the intense feeling of Atobe filling him. If Tezuka had thought his fingers had felt like heaven, then this, this was something else entirely, a whole new level of euphoria made possible by that wonderful substance that he had been prepared with.

Both boys let out sighs of satisfaction as Atobe bottomed out, fully seated inside of Tezuka. Now he too was feeling the effects of the lube, feeling closer to his boyfriend than he ever had. Every minute shift of Tezuka’s lower body sent sparks of fiery pleasure running up his cock and through to his core, and he willed himself not to come right then and there.

“Keigo… _m-move_.” By now, Tezuka was more than ready. The slight pain of Atobe entering him had left entirely, leaving only warmth and want in its wake. “I want…want you to wreck me…” The need that laced his husky, breathless plea was practically tangible, and his whole body jolted when he felt Atobe's cock throb inside him.

Ah _oh_ , Tezuka was always so good with such few words. Atobe smirked. “As you wish, my dear…” He placed one final kiss just behind Tezuka’s ear as he withdrew his cock, tantalizingly slow. His next thrust was anything but. After only a moment's pause, Atobe snapped his hips forward, forcing his cock into Tezuka and piercing him deeply.

Tezuka didn't even try to hold back his voice, and his drawn out moan was amplified by the high, arched ceiling of the room. The pace Atobe set was not overly fast, but he fucked Tezuka with long, powerful strokes, making him feel every drag and slide of his heavy cock against his insides. He reached down, spreading Tezuka's legs further, allowing him a better, deeper angle.

The new strain on Tezuka’s muscles caused him to shift back into Atobe, impaling himself further. The already wound coil in his abdomen was tightening more and more with each thrust, the heat and friction of Atobe splitting him open over and over was becoming almost too much to bear.

Without warning, Atobe changed the angle of his thrusts again, gripping Tezuka's hip hard enough to bruise, and his next push forward sent the tip of his cock rubbing directly against Tezuka’s prostate. His body spasmed, water sloshing over the edge of the tub as his voice jumped in pitch, breaking over a yelp. “Ah- AH…! K-Kei…!”

“That’s right…let me hear your delicious voice… Moan for me, ‘Mitsu…” Atobe panted, reaching under Tezuka’s chest with one hand to toy with his stiff, rosy nipples as he drove his length against the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly.

With that added stimulation, and Atobe’s sinful voice in his ear, it only took two more thrusts for Tezuka to let go. It was overwhelming, the fullness, the heat; it was as if Atobe had set every nerve in his body aflame with nothing more than his cock and his fingers. Even his voice was past functioning, and his breath caught in his throat as he came soundlessly, his straining cock gone wholly untouched, vision going white as his orgasm rushed through him in powerful waves.

Atobe was not far behind, the erratic clenching of Tezuka’s silken walls around him driving him over the edge. He slammed forward one last time, holding Tezuka’s hips flush against his own as he came hard, filling the boy beneath him with his hot release and biting hard into his unmarked shoulder to muffle his deep groans.

The intensified feeling of Atobe coming inside him prolonged the aftershocks of Tezuka’s orgasm, and it took all of his effort to remain at least semi upright as he panted, soft little gasps spilling from his lips as he came down from his high.

With a final effort, Atobe shifted them both so that he was sitting on the underwater bench, Tezuka seated on his lap with his cock still inside him. Through their exhaustion, the two managed to meet in a loving kiss, letting their tongues slip leisurely against one another as they relaxed into their afterglow. 

After a few minutes of rest, Atobe gently lifted Tezuka off of his softening cock and onto the bench beside him. He flopped his head onto Atobe's shoulder bonelessly, energy completely gone from his body.

“Where did you…what _was_ that stuff?” Tezuka finally asked, voice noticeably more hoarse than it had been before their encounter.

Atobe smiled tiredly, settling an arm around Tezuka’s waist. “Seiichi recommended it, isn’t it wonderful…? It’s enchanted to enhance any sensations on whatever area it’s applied to. I’ll have to thank him…”

Tezuka silently agreed. Usually, he was not so inclined to go along with most of the things the Slytherin quidditch captain suggested, but this…this had been quite eye-opening, to say the least. He only hoped the mist he had added earlier would ease _all_ of his sore muscles. Or else his quidditch practice the next evening would be more than a bit uncomfortable.

Beside him, Atobe sighed, stretching his legs out under the still very warm water. “Come back with me, Kunimitsu? None of the others care, and I couldn’t bear the thought of you spending the night alone.” He implored, kissing Tezuka’s cheek lightly.

A moment of silence and then, “Alright.”

That one word, those two quietly uttered syllables were just the icing on the cake that had been a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hogwarts au, I may write more in the future! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed by debut sin.


End file.
